The Anime Mary Sue Patrol!
by Fallen Angel Alice
Summary: The anime world is getting tired of the large amount of Mary Sues, so they appoint a group of anime characters to exterminate them. A fic for all those who hate Mary Sues.


Hiyee! I just thought of this idea, and it wouldn't let me go. I just had to write it. I'm sorry if it's horrible, but that's what constructive criticism is for. Toodleoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Ranma ½, Magic Knight Rayearth, YuYu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Slayers. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue:

"...and so, there has been a significant increase in them in the past year. More so than any of the other past years."

"All right! I get it! There's too many of them. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"The solution is simple...we eliminate them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Some of them aren't so bad. It's only the ones that get out of hand. Besides, if we allowed the others to kill any one of them they pleased, we'd have chaos on our hands!"

"I have an idea...psst, psst, psst..."

"Oh...I like it..."

"Yes, it certainly seems like an adequate solution."

"Very well, we shall begin choosing the members immediately."

* * *

_6 Months Later_:

We now come to a large table, which had seven figures sitting around it. Above their heads, there was a poster depicting a beautiful girl with long, black hair and gold eyes, with a large, red X covering her face. The table was red, with purple lettering on it reading: TAMSP.

Now, we go to the table's occupants. The first person at the table was a young girl of about twelve or thirteen. She had short, brown hair and green eyes that sparkled with innocence. She was Kinmoto Sakura, the Card Mistress.

Next to her sat a boy of sixteen, who had semi-long black hair in a pigtail and blue-gray eyes. His mouth was twisted into a cocky smirk, and he wore a red, Chinese shirt and black pants. He was the cursed martial artist, Saotome Ranma.

Across from him was a girl of fourteen, who was currently reading a book. She had short, blonde hair and intelligent green eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. A serene expression was on her face, and attached to her chair was a large, green sword. She was the Knight of Wind, Houji Fuu.

Next to her was a short young man with spiky black hair with a white starburst in it. He had serious scarlet eyes that swept over the table's occupants suspiciously, and he was clothed in all black, with a katana hanging from his belt. He was the moody demon, Hiei.

Next to Ranma was a girl of about twelve, with shoulder length, black hair and large violet eyes. She wore an all black dress with long sleeves and black tights, and a large glaive was strapped to her chair. She was the Senshi of Destruction, Tomoe Hotaru.

At the end of the table, by unanimous decision, sat a man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had shoulder length violet hair, a large staff, and a seemingly harmless smile on his face. He had been voted the most annoying member of their little group, and everyone was a little wary of him. He was the mazoku, Xellos.

Finally, at the head of the table, sat a young girl of fourteen with long, ginger colored hair in pigtail braids and green eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. She wore a white blouse and dove colored knee length skirt, with a brown wool coat and green and yellow striped scarf over it. She was the author, Alice. She suddenly looked up, a scowl on her face that would have been considered serious were it not from the stick of Pocky sticking from the corner of her mouth.

"All right!" She declared, "The very first meeting of The Anime Mary Sue Patrol is now in session!"

* * *

Ta-da! How do you like it? I thought of this idea after reading fanfiction one fine day, and seeing the large amount of Mary Sue fiction out there. Besides, no author (as far as I know) has ever written a fic like this. Now, I'm going to need other authors's help in order to continue this series, so if you've ever created a Mary Sue, I would really appreciate it if you could send info to me and give me permission to use said Mary Sue in my story. Thankies!

PS: And yes, you can just create a Mary Sue bio and send it in, even if there's no story written about her.


End file.
